Interrupted by a Dead Snail
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: (After "Babysitting") At the Park, Tessie has seen a snail for the first time. When she drags April off to see it, SHE gives Chloe a talk about real friends. (Chloe is the little girl Leo 2012 had tea with in season 2)


Tmnt (c) Nick

"Are you sure that you could do it on your own?" Kirby asked, concerned for his daughter's safety.

"Yes, dad," April chuckled, "I've been doing this for over 4 years, so I'm sure."

"Are you sure that you could take care of Tessie and Chloe all on you own?" Mr Hunter asked, concerned for _his_ daughter's safety.

"Yes, sir."

"Besides, _I'll_ be with her," she said, slinging a hand over April's shoulder.

"Okay, whatever you say, dear," Kirby said.

"Oh, and if anything, **anything** happens, call," Mr Hunter said, pointing at his phone.

"Yes, sir," she and April chorused.

"Good. Now what were you saying about slugs, Arthur?" Kirby asked, turning and walking away from the quad with Mr Hunter.

April silently chuckled. If there was one thing her dad and Mr Hunter had in common, it was the safety of their children.

"So, watt do you want to do first?" She asked, crouching in front of the two sisters.

"Lets play tag!" 7-year old Tessie suggested.

" _Meh,_ " 14-year old Chloe grunted, typing on her phone.

"You know, Chloe, if you don't keep your nose away from that pesky screen, you wouldn't be able to see _Mr Turtle_ ~" she teased with a grin.

Chloe rolled her eyes with an ignorant sigh. "You said that last year and all you gave me a beep," she said.

"That's because Mr Turtle doesn't like girls who spend too much time in front of a hand held screen," she retorted.

Choke scoffed, "As if you don't do so yourself."

" _Wow,_ " April said. "I wouldn't want to have tea with this once sweet girl."

"Meh, stuff happens," she said, standing straight.

"April, look, a snail, a **snail**!" Tessie said, holding April's hand and dragging her to a bush, leaving Chloe with her.

"Pfft, it's _just_ a snail," Chloe said with an eye roll.

"Don't act as if you didn't see it that way before," she said, hands on hips.

"Hmph, yeah right."

"Your dad told me that you were such a sweetheart before," she said, crossing her arms. "What happened?"

"Puberty," Chloe joked, making her snort.

"Haha," she laughed sarcastically, "Very funny."

"Well, it _is,_ " Chloe silently retorted. "Kinda," she murmured.

"So, you have a thing for jokes, don't ya?" She said slyly.

"Well, to be honest, yes. I love jokes," Chloe admitted, putting down her phone. "I also love sweets, studying, and making daddy proud."

"And you pretend to _not_ like these things because..." she said, gesturing for Chloe to go on.

"Because no one at school like anyone with mixed likes," Chloe said, lowering her head.

"Chloe," she said, putting a hand on said girl's shoulder. "Real friends like you for who you are, no matter what. If they don't like you, then they're not true friends. Real friends... they accept you, flaws and all."

"Pfft, you sound like a deja vu," Chloe scoffed, making her chuckle.

A loud scream interrupted their moment. They turned their heads to the bushes April and Tessie had disappeared to not long ago. The bushes began to shake and out came April carrying a crying Tessie.

"Tessie, what's wrong?" Chloe asked as April set her little sister down.

"April, what happened?" She asked the red head.

April sighed, "Tessie saw a snail that, apparently, was dead and was eaten by ants. And what made it worse was that she touched it."

"You _touched_ a dead snail?!" Chloe asked in shock, making Tessie cry louder.

"How are we going to explain this to Mr Hunter?" she asked.

" _Explain what?_ "

The teo two girls cringed and slowly turned to Kirby and Mr Hunter, who were walking towards them.

"Oh no, **Tessie!** " Mr Hunter exclaimed, running to his little girl.

"Poor Mr Hunter," Kirby said. "What happened?"

"Would you be mad if we told you that Tessie touched a dead snail?" she asked nervously. Kirby raised a brow. "Because she did," she added slowly.

"She **what**?! Arthur, **wait**!" Kirby exclaimed, running over.

" **We are _so_ screwed.**"


End file.
